Merry-Go-Round
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Kegelisahan melanda Sakuya. Chihiro menghilang dan kembali bersama Sakura. Kanade diam saja melihat gelagat Sakuya. Hijiri mencoba menceramahi Kanade agar mau menenangkan Sakuya. Akhirnya Sakuya tenang di depan permainan Merry-Go-Round. #103


Taman bermain adalah tempat paling terkenal untuk menghibur hati yang sedang gundah atau sendirian. Taman bermain adalah tempat paling disukai setiap anak-anak muda maupun orang-orang dewasa. Alasannya untuk melepas lelah.

Demikian untuk gadis berambut cokelat hitam pendek. Kedua bola matanya yang cantik terus memandangi taman bermain yang ramai dengan pengunjung. Orang-orang berlalu lalang demi mendapatkan tiket masuk ke taman bermain.

Gadis yang ini bersama dengan gadis berambut hitam panjang. Senyumannya yang khas agak datar di mata orang, tetapi tidak buat di mata gadis lembut di sampingnya.

"Kamu menyukainya, Saku?"

Gadis yang dinamakan Sakuya Shina tidak mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. Sudah lama sekali Sakuya ingin pergi ke taman bermain bersama kedua orang tuanya, tetapi hal itu tidak mungkin terwujud. Lihat saja kalau kedua orang tuanya bercerai dan meninggalkannya.

Sakuya menatap kincir raksasa. Jika dia naik ke atas, apa dia bisa melihat bintang dari sana. Bintang-bintang yang telah menghibur di kala gundah, sedih, tangis, dan bahagia. Sekarang di sinilah dia, berdiri di depan taman bermain. Di sampingnya ada dua orang sahabatnya, Hijiri juga orang paling disayanginya, Kanade.

Sahabatnya, Hijiri menarik tangan Sakuya untuk membelikan tiket masuk. Sakuya pasti akan mengganti uang sahabatnya. Tetapi, untuk kali ini dia harus melupakan kegelisahan yang menggelut hatinya.

"Ayo, kita masuk!"

**..oOo..**

**.**

**.**

**Merry-Go-Round**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **HOSHI WA UTAU (TWINKLE STAR) belongs to NATSUKI TAKAYA

**..oOo..**

Ketiga orang ini berlarian demi mendapati tempat-tempat yang akan mereka senangi, seperti _Jet Coaster, Ghost House, _Cangkir putar, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sesungguhnya Sakuya melepaskan kelelahannya. Merasakan kesejukan di dalam taman bermain. Memandang langit biru kian indah di mata cokelatnya. Dirinya tersenyum melebar. Sakuya menoleh ke arah Kanade.

"Kamu menyukainya, 'kan, Kana_-chan_?"

Wajah datar tanpa ekspresi ditujukan Kanade di dalam hatinya senang karena melihat Sakuya senang. Biarpun Sakuya tidak mengetahuinya, tetapi ada sunggingan senyuman di bibirnya. Sakuya tersenyum senang.

"Aku tahu kamu menyukainya, Kana-_chan_."

"Tidak rugi juga aku ke sini," ucap pemuda berambut _orange _kecokelatan, memunggungi kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya. Kanade menatap tajam dengan menyipitkan mata. "Karena Shina senang, tentu aku ikut senang."

"Bilang saja, kamu mau bersama Saku ke taman hiburan." Gadis berambut panjang hitam melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, memasang senyuman mengejek.

"Diam saja kamu, bodoh!"

"Apa kamu bilang?" Hijiri mencubit kuping Yuri sekuat tenaga. Ada kerutan di dahi Hijiri sampai-sampai aura hitam keluar.

"Sa-sakit..." Yuri meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Bodoh." Kanade memutar badan tidak memedulikan kedua anak SMA yang terlihat kekanakkan. Sakuya menghentikan perdebatan mereka, tetapi karena tarikan tangan di lengan Sakuya membuat Sakuya tertarik ke arahnya.

"Ka-Kana-_chan_?"

"Kita ke kincir raksasa." Kanade menunjuk arah baling-baling besar di depannya. Sakuya belum mau ke sana karena langit masih cerah. Ditepis tangan Sakuya dan berlari menjauh dari Kanade.

Yuri dan Hijiri melihat sahabatnya berlarian meninggalkan mereka. Cepat-cepat keduanya menyusul Sakuya, sedangkan Kanade hanya terpaku dalam diam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kenapa kamu menghindarinya?" tanya Hijiri kepada sahabatnya yang berhenti berlari. Wajahnya tertunduk, pucat pasi namun suram. "Kamu tidak punya masalah dengannya, 'kan, Saku?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Biasalah pertengkaranku dengan Kana_-chan_ selalu ada bermasalah, tapi semua baik-baik saja." Senyuman Sakuya membingungkan kedua orang di depannya. "Lebih baik aku main _merry-go-round_ dulu."

"Saku…"

"Hhh…" Yuri menghela napas. "Aku yakin Saku ada masalah dengan orang itu."

HIjiri terdiam melihat gelagat Sakuya yang terkesan berpura-pura di hadapannya. Ini juga bukan soal Aoi Chihiro yang mendadak menghilang, tetapi menjurus kepada Kanade. Tanpa meminta lagi Hijiri kembali ke tempat Kanade.

"Hei, mau ke mana?" tanya Yuri. Hijiri tidak menjawab. "Perempuan itu selalu saja diam di saat aku bertanya. Capek, deh."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kanade yang duduk di bangku dekat permainan bianglala sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya, menghela napas panjang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Kanade seperti ini. Semenjak Chihiro menghilang lagi, kelakukan Sakuya semakin tidak dimengerti.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan pada Saku?"

Lirikan sekilas lewat poni menutup mata dilakukan Kanade, memasang wajah datar, tidak menyahut. Kanade memalingkan muka, tidak mau bertatapan pada Hijiri.

"Cepat jawab pertanyaanku, bodoh!"

"Buat apa aku menjawab, kalau Sakuya selalu menjauhiku." Masih memalingkan muka, mengalihkan perhatiannya lewat kincir besar raksasa yang berputar.

"Bilang saja kalau kamu tidak mau membuatnya pergi!" bentak Hijiri benar-benar kesal pada Kanade seolah-olah Kanade adalah serangga yang harus diajak berunding. "Dia membutuhkanmu! Bukan hanya sebagai pengasuh ataupun kakak! Yang dia inginkan adalah kamu tetap berada di sisinya. Bukan menjauh seperti ini!"

"Jangan menceramahiku!" Mata Kanade menatap tajam ke Hijiri, Hijiri tidak bergeming. "Urus saja urusanmu sendiri. Biar aku mengurus urusanku dengan Saku!"

"Baiklah." Hijiri menyilangkan tangan. "Mendingan kamu ke tempat Saku. Sepertinya dia butuh pertolongan. Aku akan duduk di sini menunggu kalian."

"Cih!"

Kanade beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Hijiri yang duduk di mana Kanade pernah duduk. Kanade mencari-cari keberadaan Sakuya, tetapi tidak menemukannya. Merasa Sakuya ingin sekali naik _merry-go-round_, Kanade ke tempat yang disukai Sakuya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ternyata memang benar ada, Sakuya memandangi permainan itu. Ada tanda di papan tertulis kalau permainannya lagi diperbaiki. Kanade mendekati Sakuya, dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Permainannya rusak, ya?"

"Iya."

Akhirnya Sakuya mau menjawab pertanyaan Kanade. Kanade melanjutkan lagi, "kamu marah padaku?"

Sakuya menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri."

"Karena apa?" tanya Kanade lagi. Sakuya menoleh ke samping, menatap mata Kanade. "Apa karena anak itu?"

"Mungkin rasa sukaku pada Chihiro berangsur-angsur menghilang. Chihiro sudah kembali bersama Sakura. Aku tidak punya hak lagi untuk menyukainya."

"Kamu masih menyukainya, aku tahu itu. Jika kamu memang tidak menginginkan sesuatu lagi, lebih baik pasrah saja." Tangan Kanade mengelus-elus rambut cokelat Sakuya. Gadis manis ini menitikkan air mata. "Menangislah jika perlu. Jangan menangis, jika itu tidak perlu."

"Justru… aku sedih… di saat aku belum bisa membahagiakan Kana_-chan_." Tangan Sakuya memegang lengan Kanade kuat-kuat. "Entah kapan aku bisa melupakan dia. Aku belum bisa."

"Hush…" Kepala Sakuya didorong ke arah dadanya, membenamkannya di sana. "Aku ada di sini untukmu. Jangan menangis lagi, Saku."

"Huuuu…"

Sakuya menangis terisak-isak. Tertumpa ruah semua kegelisahannya selama ini. Seandainya tidak terjadi, Sakuya tidak mungkin menyukai Chihiro. Sakuya akan jadi orang yang menerima kado waktu itu, sebagai bentuk kesalahpahaman bukan atas benda itu tidak diperlukan.

Sakuya tahu Chihiro sangat menyukai Sakura makanya Chihiro memberikan kado itu buat hadiah ulang tahunnya. Tetapi, Chihiro malah membuangnya seolah-olah itu barang rongsokan. Biarkanlah perasaan itu menghilang. Dengan begitu, Sakuya bisa tenang di kehidupannya sehari-hari tanpa memikirkan Chihiro.

Di depan _merry-go-round_, Sakuya menangis di pelukan Kanade, menumpahkan kegelisahannya selama ini. Besok, rasa gelisah telah tidak ada. Dan, digantikan oleh "Ayo, mulai lagi dari awal."

**.The End.**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Terima kasih sudah banyak membaca. Walau cuman saya sendiri di fandom ini. #senyum sumringah

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 09 Oktober 2013


End file.
